JumpStart Health
JumpStart Health is a JumpStart game released in 2001. It focuses on teaching different aspects of health and safety for ages 5-8. In the game, the player visits a large recreation center with many different activities. Casey serves as the player's main guide throughout the game. Participating in activities at the center grants the player tokens. Tokens can then be used at the comic creator station, where the player can create their own comics. As the player earns more tokens by playing activities, they can also unlock new stickers and backgrounds for the comic creator station. Characters *Casey *Frankie *Hopsalot *Eleanor *Pierre *Kisha *CJ *Edison Activities *'Casey's Dance-a-thon' - Learn dance routines to stay healthy and fit with Casey. Different dance routines focus on different benefits, such as strengthening certain muscles, or practicing balancing and stretching. There is an option to print out the steps for each dance routine to practice away from the computer. The player can also create custom dance routines by selecting and ordering dance steps. *'Frankie's Board Buzz' - Help Frankie play a board game styled activity on the floor of a room with colored tiles. The player controls Frankie, and takes turns with a computer opponent. When a player lands on a danger square, they have to determine whether or not a situation is a real emergency that warrants calling 911. The player should sound the emergency buzzer only in the case of a real emergency. Afterwards, the player's choice will be evaluated, and a potential solution to the problem will be shown. The goal is to gain as many points as possible by correctly identifying situations, rather than reaching the end before the other player does. *'Eleanor's Costume Closet' - Help Eleanor choose the right clothing and safety gear for different occasions. Observe the scenario that Eleanor presents. Listen carefully to Eleanor's description, which will contain hints about what to be careful about, such as terrain, temperature, and potential safety hazards. Then select clothing and gear that will properly equip Eleanor for the situation. Afterwards, Eleanor will take a photo of what she did, which depicts a fun way to exercise or play outdoors while being safe. *'Kisha's Picture Problems' - Help Kisha find solutions to common safety issues and medical concerns. Kisha will paint a picture on the canvas that illustrates some kind of problem. Three pictures will appear on a piece of paper below the canvas. Click on the picture you think shows a solution to the problem. If the correct answer is chosen, the mouse cursor will change into a paintbrush, and moving the mouse over the painting will change it to show the issue being resolved. *'CJ and Edison's Danger Training' - Help CJ and Edison prepare for danger by identifying hazards. Guide CJ and Edison through the rooms and yards. When you see something that looks dangerous, use the magnifying glass to select it. Then help CJ and Edison choose the right tool or action to address the hazardous situation. You can only progress onward after identifying and addressing all of the hazards in the current room. *'Hopsalot's Sign Scramble' - Help Hopsalot make his way through an obstacle course by identifying what common signs and symbols related to safety mean. Move Hopsalot back and forth with the mouse and avoid obstacles. There are signs with symbols related to road safety and hazards throughout the course. When Hopsalot reaches a sign, he will stop, and the player must interpret what the sign means to take the correct action. *'Pierre's Cool Cuisine' - Help Pierre create scrumptious, nutritious lunches for his pals. First, practice identifying food groups by selecting foods according to the customer's request. Then prepare the food in the kitchen by following the instructions given, which highlight kitchen safety. *'Casey's Comic Capers' - This is where the player can create their own comics. First, the player must select a template for the page. Then the player choose backgrounds for each panel, and place characters, speech bubbles, and props inside of the panels as well. Options for saving, loading, and printing comics are available. Educational Concepts *Safety *Nutrition *Exercise